Ameshizu Uchiha
Military Rations Pill }} Ameshizu Uchiha is a post-massacre survivor of the Uchiha clan. A year prior to Itachi Uchiha's order to exterminate his clansmen, Ameshizu's parents were sent out on a mission to capture a runaway ninja in the Land of Tea. It took the couple three years to complete the task, and it was during this time that Ameshizu was born - specifically in the Land of Water, where the rogue ninja had fled to during his attempts to arrive at Amegakure. Despite the joy that came with success, the pain of returning to a barren home where friends and family were killed got to his father's head, consequently bringing him to the brink of suicide. Ameshizu in turn grew up without a father and faced various difficulties throughout his road to shinobihood. Among them were abuse, parental mistreatment, social anxiety and depression - which all attributed to the awakening of his primary Sharingan. The cluster of turmoil was finally topped off by the death of his friend, Shinji, by his hand, leading to the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Emotions blown off course, he grew bitter, blaming the corruption of the ninja world for the pain and suffering of every live individual. However, Ameshizu was wise enough to realize that life was full of occasional storms, and that through the Will of Fire, they can all be overcome. A walking testimony of self discipline, Ameshizu is one of the few Uchiha to have never been affected by the notorious curse of hatred. History Surviving the Uchiha Massacre A year before the Uchiha Massacre, Setzuna and Karimbana Uchiha were sent out to the Land of Tea on a police squad mission given to them on the basis of tracking down a missing ninja hailing from the leaf. The two had to assume an undercover role, and even had to establish a new life in this divided country, for the rogue they were on the look out for had extremely perceptive abilities. Part of their disguise involved limited use of the Sharingan ability and constant use of a special transformation technique. Low and behold, with all these precautions at hand, they managed to spot the individual after five months of "hide n' seek". Setzuna had tried luring the run-away in by pretending to befriend him, however, the target played along for only a while until he revealed that he was aware of their Uchiha abilities. Setzuna and Karembana quickly engaged in battle with the rogue, and at two versus one, gained the upper hand, leaving the criminal in an injured state. With an impeding wound to his side, the rogue still got away, which would lead to a three-year search period. Little did they know that their family and friends were assassinated. Little did they know that the Third Hōkage (who had ordered the assassination of their kin) met his demise at the hands of Orochimaru during a master-minded invasion of Konoha. Throughout this span of three years, the rogue ninja gathered some followers in hopes of making it to Amegakure with as little interference as possible. Meanwhile, Karembana fell pregnant, but in spite of this, her strong will made her more than determined enough to aid her husband in tracking the crook down. Day in and day out, through rainy nights and a myriad of stressful periods, the two gathered intel, placing puzzle pieces together and eventually discovering the target's possible location (which was now in the Land of Water). Setsuna wanted to head out alone due to Karembana's nearing due date, however, the lady persisted and soon got her way. With little left to say on the topic, the couple began to head out of the Land of Tea and into The Land of Water, specifically Kirigakure. Entering the village, Setsuna and Karembana revealed their credentials and mission objectives to the higher ups of the land, granting them free access to Kiri and help from its well-renown tracker-nin in hopes of speeding up the conviction process. Word soon reached the rogue, to which he made a hasty escape attempt along with the rest of his followers. They all headed out into the outlying forest and away from the village, but fortunately for Setsuna and Karembana, they were excavating the same forest - running them straight into the group of rogues. A signal was sent out to their tracker-nin back up, prompting the lot to head over to the criminal's location. Yet, they were too slow. Karembana and Setsuna were forced into heated combat and were overwhelmed by sheer number. To add onto Setsuna's distress, his woman fell into labor and harbored sharp birth pains throughout her loins. He tried hard to protect her, but the rogues gave not a hint of mercy - by which they threw him off to the side, ridden with injuries and exhaustion, and impaled Karembana's womb with a sword. Right as he was going limp, his eyes fluttered open with a unique pattern - reflecting the pain his soul experienced upon watching the sudden murder of his child. The group continued their way, completely oblivious to the fact Setsuna had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. The group came to a swift end. Setsuna appeared before them and casted Tsukuyomi over their minds, completely ridding them of all movement all the while trapping horrid nightmares depicting the deaths and beatings of children in their weary minds. In a similar fashion to the way Karembana was impaled, he ran his tantō through their stomachs and severed their bodies, employing a dark field of blood throughout the vicinity and an accompanying sense of foreboding. In his heated bravado, yet completely worn out, Setsuna limped back to his unconscious wife and gently removed the blade from her body. Rain began falling from the sky like the tears of a weeping mother, and Setsuna fell unconscious beside his wife in a dangerously depleted state. If it were not for the arrival of their backup, the three would have never made it to the following morning. But after the turmoil, Setsuna woke up in a hospital on a bed directly across his wife's, who softly carried their child between her fair arms. Seeing this, Setsuna's eyes grew weary with tears, and his Mangekyō sharingan once again activated itself without his noticing. Karembana saw and commented on the beauty of his eyes, and emphasized the fact the blade that impaled her three days ago missed her child's head by only a centimeter. She further stated that she waited for him to wake up so she can name her child alongside him. Mutually, they agreed to name the child "Ameshizu Uchiha," because it was underneath rainfall where his life was saved. It took the two a month to fully recover from their mission, but when they were ready to part, they gave their official goodbyes to the Fifth Mizukage; Mei Terumī; the tracker-nin that assisted them and the village elder - whom ushered "The Water Blessing," an old hidden-mist practice, to their new family member for great success and fortune in his years to come. Growing Up in Konohagakure Returning to Konoha after their three year absence was no where near as inviting and joy-ushering as their victory back in the hidden mist. The new family found themselves in an empty Uchiha Clan establishment, where shortly thereafter were taken into custody by the village's ANBU. There, Karembana and Setsuna learnt of the Third Hōkage's death and were introduced to Tsunade, who agreed to release them from captivity on the condition that their loyalty is sworn to the village. But Setsuna's pain remained steady, and within a week of returning home, he left his wife and child and committed suicide within the forest of death. His mother dealt with the loss and assumed a patriarchal role. Her authoritarian form of parenting left a deep, rooted anger within Ameshizu's heart that soon grew into a permeating, emotional numbness that left him feeling weak and feminine. The anger affected his attitude, and the absence of a father affected his ability to properly function with people of the same gender. An early state of depression enveloped the young Uchiha's mind by the mere time he entered Konohagakure's ninja academy, unlocking a single tomoe on his Sharingan. By then, his mother had found a new husband, who at the time, was not too over his past relationship. The man's pain lead him to physically abuse Ameshizu behind the woman's back, leaving another tainted mark on his soul. The abuse and social distress made him wonder what circumstances would be like if his unknown biological father would have never left his mother. Yet, pessimism took over and he developed a deep hatred for all men. Training was looked up to as a safe-haven through the course of his academy years, and his Genin promotion made him proud: the happiest he's ever been in his entire childhood. Before he even knew it, Ameshizu was appointed to a three-man squad and was soon enrolled into the Chunin Exams (which he passed with flying colors). Typical squad rivalry intervened with the group's relationship, however, unlike most cases, the other party envied Ameshizu's Uchiha name and the different skills he developed throughout his basic training years. Shinji, the name of the envious squad member, trained hard in attempts to surpass the lad - yet time and time again, Ameshizu's progress cut the rope; the latter could not keep up, and the frustration of it all lead him to impulsively attack the Uchiha. Despite the battle's subtle end by the hand of the group's lead, Ameshizu grew bitter, for Shinji had triggered memories of childhood abuse. He was never the same since that instance. Each day meant more and more self-distancing from his other group members, and in the like, his instructor's concern increased. Inevitably, Shinjū Kurosaki's (the squad's sensei) had no other choice but to soon confront the issue. Kurosaki was kind enough to begin teaching the Uchiha ninjutsu, leading to the discovery of his affinity for Water Release. Ameshizu's tree climbing, water walking and meditation-based training began stabilizing his chakra flow, making it more in the likeness of water; the newly obtained nimbleness from the resulting months of rigorous work gave him the ability to mold his chakra in a more soothing way, allowing him to perform simple water-nature ninjutsu like Water Release: Wild Water Wave. His success, however, made Shinji even more envious - and the blow to his self esteem brought him to train equally as hard. Kurosaki's true intention was to build the two up in strength so they eventually interact as equals on the battlefield. Much to the accordance of his plan, Shinji discovered his affinity for Fire Release. Yet, Shinji remained envious. Shinjū's attempts to halt Shinji's evil desires failed, leading to a sudden stand-off between he and Ameshizu. It was during this battle that Ameshizu discovered Shinji's envy towards him. If anything, it made him proud, because he had never expected someone to have paid enough attention to him to veneer their strength along side his. Ameshizu was finally able to appreciate Shinji once again, for he now realized that his negativity stemmed from envy (which implied his desire to get to know him more). Their battle was indeed touching, because in Shinji's losing, Ameshizu conveyed to him that strength is earned - not inherited. Shinjū's strategy worked (despite having a minor flaw), because now, Shinji was willing to accept help from Ameshizu, progressing the two onto the level of friends. This sense of relation awakened three tomoe within the Uchiha's Sharingan; he had never experienced "friendship." Chūnin Exams Victory did not come without injury. Shinji put up a real fight against Ameshizu, leaving the two in the hospital for a week. Not too long after fully recuperating, however, Karembana began to teach Ameshizu the Uchiha Clan's fire release techniques as a reward to him for unlocking the third tomoe of his Sharingan. Their time together strengthened their relationship, and helped Ameshizu enough by the time he, along with the rest of his teammates, received entry tickets to the Chūnin Exams. Only a week thereafter, they entered the first portion of the exams, where they were separated into different rooms and monitored relentlessly as they completed the written portion of the test. Each question presented difficult mathematics and science - almost impossible for a Genin to answer. The key to passing remained obvious, but carrying it out was tricky; in order to pass the written exam, each member of the team must cheat without getting caught - testing their ability to gather intel without being spotted by the enemy on an open mission field. Shinji was able to gather information using sensory techniques, where as Ryō Sunohara, the only female in the squad, used her mind-interference techniques to read into what people were imputing. Ameshizu used his Sharingan to copy what people were writing down, cutting it close to getting caught by the exam proctors. As with every written test administered durring the Chūnin Exams, there was a time limit, and this was soon over. The final question - meant to be difficult and mind bobbling - was answered successfully by all squad members, though only by a hair; Shinji had almost brought disqualification over the team due to overwhelming levels of anxiety. Because they passed the first portion of the exam, Shinji, Ameshizu and Ryō were ushered into the second phase, where they were handed a heaven scroll and sent off to a waiting area after given instructions to obtain an opposite scroll within a period of three days. A shot signal was fired, and the three scurried into the forest of death where they were faced with various obstacles: hiding, poisonous plants and wild animals were among their main priority. Furthermore, the team had a difficult time tracking down a clean source of water, resulting in Ryō's collapsing due to thirst and exhaustion by only two days in - and the remaining two were well on their way. There was no option but to hide Ryō's unconscious body and go out on a scavenger hunt for the nearest lake. Fortunately, the two managed to persevere for five hours, finding themselves in front of a fresh water stream where they filled three bottles up to the brim. Hopes were quickly diminished when a team of opposing Genin appeared on the scene with the knocked-out Ryō in hand; the lofty villains used Ryō as a hostage, and would only spare her life should they offer them their team scroll. Shinji refused to let her die, but Ameshizu, on the other hand, prioritized their mission: to obtain an earth scroll. Ameshizu's ruthlessness greatly angered Shinji, but it was nothing to stop him. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and unsheathed his katana, and further began to instill fear into their opposers by threatening to take them down regardless of Ryō's captive state. The pressure of battle subdued them, to which they released Ryō and readied themselves for combat. Both Shinji and Ameshizu were in a terrible predicament, because they were outnumbered two-to-three. The opposing team of witty Genin outsmarted them and got a hold of their scroll, and fled the area with a subtle escaping technique. Despite the odds being stripped away from them, Team Shinjū maintained hope. Ameshizu explained to Shinji why he had pretended to abandon Ryō (appeasing his anger) and the two proceeded to awaken her and help her recuperate. Luckily, Shinji had a spare food pill he thought he had lost; the morsel aided in Ryō's recovery exponentially. With only a day left to spare, the three used their sensory abilities to track down the shinobi who had taken their scrolls. Team Shinjū headed in their direction - south - and soon caught up to them after three hours of search and conquer. Thanks to the nature transformation training they underwent prior to entering the exams, and thanks to Ameshizu's Sharingan, the three were able to regain their scroll alongside the scroll of the opposing team. Raising levels of pressure and the lack of sand in the hour glass prompted them to hurry over to the main tower. Much to their relief, they had no opposition on their way back. However, because they had a delay, they were the last team to arrive at the preliminaries tower. Ameshizu and Shinji were both placed in their own respective tournaments back to back - and the two were able to defeat their opponents, earning them a spot in the final phase of the Chūnin Exams. There, Ameshizu was placed against a Shinobi from Sunagakure, who happened to be rather fluent in Wind Release techniques. The odds were tipped in the opposing force's favor, for Ameshizu's current range of ninjutsu (at the time) was faulty against wind nature attacks. He had no other choice but to rely on last-minute tactics that gave him the upper hand in battle, and with the help of his three-tomoe Sharingan, he saw through the Suna shinobi's attacks and finished him off with fire release techniques. Shinji Retrieval Mission Only five months after the Chūnin Exams, Ameshizu was confronted by Tsunade and was given an early promotion due to his exceptional ninja skills and the usefulness of his Sharingan. Shinji, on the other hand, grew bitter towards him, because he was hoping for the same confrontation. Ryō, who too passed the exams, was not offered an early promotion either. Yet, her attitude remained positive . She attempted calm Shinji but failed, and his inability to be approached repelled her from him. This resulted in more time spent with Ameshizu, who seemed more stable and kind, which brought the two closer to each other romantically. Shinji was oblivious to their growing relationship, but soon found out when he caught the two laying beside each other on an open field, adding sparks to the flames of envy furnishing his heart. His friendship towards Ameshizu was never genuine. At the epitome of his anger and rage, Shinji attacked Ameshizu by surprise, firing off a deadly Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique without warning. Ameshizu was quick, though - and he easily fended it off with an even greater technique that required a considerable amount of chakra; a technique he had been developing throughout the course of five months prior to his official Chūnin Promotion. Water Release: Water Formation Wall's pressurized stream completely dissipated the fireball (unleashing steam in the process), and in the hindered view, Ameshizu entrapped Shinji within metal wires (which are typically used for the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique). The steam cleared off, and that Shinji spoke down on Ameshizu; his envy was apparent, and it made the Uchiha realize that anger is a mere cry prior to defeat. As Shinji cursed, sobbed and yelled, Ameshizu, along with Ryō, went elsewhere. They left him tied to the ground. Shinji's anger remained constant; it was almost as if the curse of hatred affected a non-Uchiha. Shinjū had attempted to appease his anger through lecture, however, this was unsuccessful. The angry shinobi fled the village - and it wasn't until the next day that news reached Ameshizu and Ryō. Issues were taken up with Tsunade, causing her to recall Naruto Uzumaki's similar dispute with Sasuke Uchiha. Because she wanted to avoid the risk of casualties with near-death instances in the likeness to those in the previous Sasuke search squad, and because the issue was much more personal, Tsunade sent out Shinji and Ryō on a reconnaissance mission to retrieve Shinji for proper punishment. At first, Ryō hesitated, because she still had friendly feelings for the now rogue ninja, but Ameshizu, in his ruthlessness, convinced her that the village comes first. Surprisingly, Tsunade had promoted her to Chūnin, and within that same hour, the two headed into the forest to carry out their first mission as intermediate shinobi. For days, the two searched. Being in the forest for such a prolonged period of time gave Ryō flashbacks of the Chūnin Exams, bringing her pain and discomfort. It triggered memories of her childhood abandonment. Ameshizu had no other option but to take up a leadership role, for Ryō's already sensitive mind had been shaken. He gave her the option of returning on the basis of a mental condition (going at it in an apologetic manner), but the Kunoichi refused; she was determined to bring Shinji to his knees and instill in him a desire to change for the better. As the two headed through the forest, Ryō made use of her sensory techniques to track their run-away teammate. Incoming weather changes, rushes of wind, and general direction made them certain they were headed into Sunagakure's borders. They made haste, managing to catch up to Shinji before he reached the desert. Combat instantly broke out. Ryō wanted to make his capture quick and painless, so she used her Temporary Paralysis Technique on him. But his strong will allowed him to break out and he incapacitated her with multiple shadow clones. As she was forced into battle with the handful of clones, Shinji forced Ameshizu to focus on him and him alone - imposing even the likes of death upon him. Several minutes passed, and the two exchanged clash after clash. Shinji displayed an array of fire nature techniques, and his ability to cunningly use them in greater numbers with bushinjutsu. He took into consideration that Ameshizu was an Uchiha. Draining his chakra reserves was his main priority, and he soon got his opponent in their desired state. While Shinji did appear to gain the upper hand, the reality of it all was that Ameshizu had been holding back from the get go. He was indeed angry at him, but his yearning for friendship remained. He continued to to take the defensive as he tried to fathom his opponent's genuine killer intent. Shinji caught onto his thought process, and enticed a psychological battle. During his time in the village, Ameshizu shared his personal life with Shinji as they progressed through their friendly relationship. Shinji began using Ameshizu's history of child abuse and depression against him, trying desperately to bring the Uchiha down to his knees in surrender. But this only angered him. Brought to tears, Ameshizu turned the tables in battle and overwhelmed Shinji - eventually incapacitating him in the wake of the climax with wolf summons. awakens after killing Shinji.]] In that instance, a seed of hatred was planted into Ameshizu's heart. He unsheathed his Tantō, and slowly walked towards Shinji, who was being held tight by the wolves' jaws. The cowardly shinobi begged for mercy as Ameshizu's presence neared his - and his pleas intensified as the blade neared his stomach. It was too late for Shinji. Ryō's multitude of opposing clones suddenly disappeared, and she fell to her knees in shock at the smoke cleared out of her view. Blood dripped down Ameshizu's short-sword, and his eyes glowed vibrantly with a unique cross-like pattern. There lied Shinji's lifeless corpse within the grasp of canine bites, adorned with a sliced abdomen. Ryō cried out in pain and grief, and a mixture of tears and blood dripped down from Ameshizu's Mangekyō Sharingan. Shamelessly, he walked towards Ryō with a blank stare, and his summons disappeared right as he turned. A cold, motionless voice - and the strange aura emitting from his eyes automatically confirmed that in the calamity of this moment, Ameshizu became an entirely different person. ANBU Recruitment: Overcoming the Curse of Hatred Ameshizu and Ryō were forced to report back to Tsunade, and instantly, the Hōkage noticed Ameshizu's darkness. She expressed to him that she experienced the death of a friend first hand, and that in a corrupt ninja world, such tragedies are bound to happen. Ryō was asked to leave, and Tsunade had a serious confrontation with him; in spite of the scarring the death of Shinji left on Ameshizu's soul, she had to place the village as the first priorty; she recruited him into the ANBU, for not every ninja lacks emotion. She was optimistic, and believed his experience was only a stepping stone onto greater success. His prodigious skill and sharingan abilities gave her more reason to recruit him, for it would be useful in gathering valuable information for the village. Little did he know that it was always her intention to give him a spot in the notorious group. Tsunade had only been waiting for the appropriate time to do so. He was released from the meeting, and he headed out to receive his ANBU uniform at its hidden headquarters. Upon officially joining, he was forced to swear loyalty and secrecy to the village. That same day, in the middle of the night, Ameshizu, who was attempting to sleep, was interrupted by the ANBU to proceed onto a new mission. A new criminal had been tracked down, and reports stated he had various Sharingan under his belt. Ameshizu was inevitably confused, for he had grown up with the knowledge of the death of his entire clan by the hands of a notorious Akatsuki member. Simply put, the mysterious Sharingan ninja's presence made Ameshizu eager to hunt him down. From there on, the group of ANBU black ops scurried into the forest and made haste towards the man's location through the use of high-level chakra perception and of course, constant use of Ameshizu's Mangekyō Sharingan for better tracking. Once again, Ameshizu was stuck in a forest for days with various ninja on the accounts of tracking someone down. For two days they searched, but were only lucky enough to find different indicators that lead them to the target's location, which pointed directly to Otogakure. Things were not looking too well for Ameshizu, for this constant activation of his eyes started to deplete a lot of chakra. He had no other option but to consume a food pill. Within the wake of the following day, the group of ANBU entered Otogakure's territory, known for being the fearsome territory of the psychopathic criminal Orochimaru. Descriptions of his gruesome acts made Ameshizu a bit shaken, but it was not enough to shake off his determination to get to the anonymous Sharingan holder. Nearing the hideout with the most chakra traces meant the group had to keep quiet. Ameshizu was put on the front lines along side other sensory-types to excavate any hidden mechanisms and/or chakras. Their efforts were only temporarily effective; a member of the group accidentally stepped on a trap, springing a mechanism that unleashed a rain of Senbon on the group. While Ameshizu and a few others were lucky enough to evade with minimum injuries, some were killed by the rain of projectiles. Furthermore, this informed Orochimaru of the ANBU's presence in his hideout. Much to his nature, he decided to play with the group by telling Shin - his newest experiment - the mysterious Sharingan wielder - to keep tabs on the intruders by sending out some of his special clones. Suddenly, a plethora of Sharingan-wielding children advanced themselves onto the remaining ANBU ninja. Ameshizu instantly noticed their Mangekyō patterns, and notified his comrades he'd need to take a step back to prepare for a new technique he had been learning. Without any words exchanged, they complied, and Ameshizu was able to fight in the background with an eye closed. He fought off the clones as he gathered chakra into his left eye. Right in that instance, his eye oozed with blood - and he commanded his comrades to get out of the way. His eye fluttered open and they all managed to move to the side; a gigantic spur of Amaterasu flames were unleashed on the army of clones - so much to the point the corridor's roof was incinerated into ash along side them. Ameshizu fell to his knees and grasped his head in the calamity of a migraine headache. He had overused his newly obtained Mangekyō, and was reduced to near-total blindness in that said eye. Both his Sharingan were deactivated, and he collapsed. There he awakened, chained to a wall in a testing room with Orochimaru standing before him in the midst of darkness. Ameshizu grew a bit frightened as he heard his creeping voice echoing throughout the chamber, and that same voice claimed to allow him to live on the condition that he becomes a servant. Having sworn loyalty to the village, Ameshizu refused, much to Orochimaru's dismay. This resulted in the granting of a curse seal. Orochimaru wanted to test Ameshizu's potential by gauging his coping abilities with the Juinjutsu he implemented on his neck. Pain surging from the "x"-shaped mark further incapacitated Ameshizu, and in his limp weakness, lost consciousness. He suspiciously awakened weeks later in Konohagakure's after surviving a coma (caused by extreme chakra loss). Much to his oblivion, he was smuggled out by left over ANBU squad members; Orochimaru had left Ameshizu in the chamber knowing he would be retrieved. The latter had faith in the power of his curse mark, hoping it would push Ameshizu to join his forces in the same fashion Sasuke Uchiha had done so. Luckily for Ameshizu, his cursed mark had been sealed through the Evil Sealing Method - yet, partial blindness impeded his full recovery. Reports were sent to Tsunade, and within a few hours, she arrived at his room with valuable information. .]] According to Tsunade, the mysterious target he assisted on gaining intelligence on went by the name of Shin. Orochimaru's experiments were what gave him various Sharingan, and based off lab results from one of the deceased clones the ANBU retrieved from the mission, he had a special ability to duplicate his genetic coding. Tsunade concluded that it was because of this that there were various sharingan-wielding ninja enemies throughout the end course of his mission. Thankfully, Tsunade preserved the clone's Sharingan samples and was willing to transplant them into Ameshizu's head in attempts of restoring his eyesight. Yet, the procedure was risky, for possible chances of rejection could cause permanent blindness. Ameshizu was given the option of accepting surgery or declining it, and after an hour of thinking things through, he decided to go through with it. The only reason Tsunade gave him the option of surgery was because Shin's blood was compatible with Ameshizu's. Little did she know that by doing so, she would unlock an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - and that is exactly what happened. Surgery left Ameshizu hospital-bound for a month. Post-operative pain and infection almost claimed his life, but a strong-willed shinobi, he managed to pull through the recovery process. Ameshizu's eternal mangekyō took on the appearance of a cross with a ring around its center. Timeskip By the age of seventeen, Ameshizu took on the position of an ANBU captain because of his knack for situation manipulation - and his Sharingan abilities made him one of the strongest in the division. Furthermore, the prowess he showcased during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the assistance he offered his squadron earned him a superior title. He would soon work as Kakashi Hatake's (who had just been promoted to Sixth Hōkage) personal bodyguard. Personality Ameshizu, throughout his childhood, experienced feelings of loneliness, depression, abandonment, fear and alienation - all caused by the absence of a fatherly figure and the emotional abuse he received from his mother, along with the physical abuse he was given by his step-father. Such feelings made him inadequate around people his age, making way for the distancing of people and the welcoming of isolation, which lead to a magnified focus on academic studies and ninja training. His perseverance brought him to the top of his class and granted him an early graduation, all at the cost of friendship and socializing with people. Ameshizu continued to grow distant from those around him, building a tough shell that resonated with mystery and darkness. As a result of all this inner turmoil, Ameshizu unlocked his primary Sharingan. Eventually, he was paired with Ryō Sunohara and Shinji, forming a squad of Genin. Rivalry with Shinji revealed to him that life isn't all about loneliness, rather, it is about building friendship. In spite of all he had gone through as a child, Ameshizu had a heart, as shown when he killed Shinji and awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. All along, he wanted interaction and love - but the roots of the Uchiha Clan's notorious hatred started to creep up within him, slowly destroying him in the process. His killing Shinji marked him and never left him the same. Ameshizu, who had began tasting happiness and fellowship, was completely rid of emotion as a result of the act, and the apparent darkness instantly prompted Tsunade to place him into the ANBU ranks. Emptiness brought him into the secret operative group, however, it was there where he found his purpose: which was to fulfill the Will of Fire in his life and serve his village like never before, thus, severing the Curse of Hatred and allowing him to progress without looking back at his dark past. Ameshizu remained passive, and never became angry. He grew optimistic, and his will to progress granted him a new-founded integrity. At the wake of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Ameshizu made use of his integrity and strong will to gather important information at enemy lines, and displayed a variety of new Sharingan-based techniques while in the dawn of emotional epitome. Ameshizu is well in touch with his inner being, yet, improper emotional development makes him self-entitled and at times, arrogant. On a side note, he is very self-aware and observant. He quickly realized that his arrogance repels people, prompting him to quickly improve upon his attitude. Ameshizu's determination inspired Kakashi Hatake to make him a personal bodyguard of his after becoming Hōkage. The young Uchiha is an animal lover, and specifically has a soft-spot for dogs. He is also very much into sweets and enjoys calligraphy. Up to date, Sai's art inspires him to draw, and his signature Super Beast Imitating Drawing makes him want to go under his tutelage to eventually learn the technique. Ameshizu is also a music appreciator and would very much like to undergo singing lessons. Appearance vagrant_child_30842.jpg|In the academy. Taiga Morioka.png|As a Genin. My_blonde_ninja_by_chouka.jpg|After Chūnin promotion (credit goes to original creator of the picture.) ameshizu-anbu.jpg|As part of the ANBU. Abilities Nature Transformation : an advanced jutsu of its nature. ]] Unlike your typical Uchiha, Ameshizu's chakra affinity is water - and the first techniques he ever learnt were water-based in nature. Because of this special leniency towards water, Ameshizu can transmit his chakra into the environment in the most fluid of ways, which can give rise to a dragon of water or simply a torrent of water. By sending off his chakra in hostile manners, he can exhort the pressure granted by water onto targets - instantly crushing them within confines of shear force. Ameshizu's skill with Water Release chakra is unparalleled in his generation of ninja; the latter's skill was always considered prodigious. Much to his advantage, Ameshizu can manipulate water in its most basic level; in other words, a preexisting body of water isn't necessary for him to conduct a water-based technique. He can simply use the water vapor in the atmosphere, or water from the ground below. Ameshizu also carries the special ability to directly convert his chakra into water (an ability present in expert water release users) and expel it through the mouth for techniques of choice. Amongst his most common arsenal of water release techniques are water walls and bullet-type attacks. While members of the Hōzuki Clan can liquify body parts to conduct the Water Gun Technique, Ameshizu can fire off the same technique through his mouth - or through the use of water droplets - to volley down his target(s) in a frenzy of automatic shooting. Fire Release, although not being native to Ameshizu's chakra-type, is another prominent element down under Ameshizu's sleeve. Through a considerable amount of training, Ameshizu found himself able to fire waves of massive, destructive flame blasts - or should he want to conserve chakra, he can fire off blazing fireballs - or even a myriad of tinier, more controlled balls of fire. As a testament on behalf of Ameshizu's greater amounts of chakra, he can fire off the Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda (a technique that requires two or more ninja to be executed) single handedly - potentially giving him the ability to set a small forest ablaze with just a technique. Ameshizu's overall proficiency with nature transformation has contributed greatly to his spot as the Sixth Hōkage's bodyguard. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ameshizu is one of the remaining Uchiha to have awakened a Sharingan. Through proper training and chakra proficiency, Ameshizu found himself with three tomoe - and his abilities instantly felt the positive consequences. With the Sharingan, he is able to copy and memorize techniques with impeccable accuracy (should he have some sort of access to its nature transformation and/or chakra levels) and can mimic corresponding hand seals with near perfect timing, which can throw users off. A similar feature gives him the illusion of future prediction, which is really just increased foresight granted by the Sharingan. Furthermore, he can detect chakras behind obstructions, and can pinpoint disruptions in chakra systems with the help of his Sharingan. As far as mimicry goes, the Sharingan gives him the extra ability of copying handwriting, reading lips accurately and keeping up with fast movements. The Sharingan is truly a fearsome ability; simply receiving the gaze of a target allows Ameshizu to either paralyze them or place them under a genjutsu of choice, leaving the opponent open to any attack. As shown with Sasuke Uchiha, Ameshizu too has the ability to discharge convincing hallucinations - and he can even go as far as to dispel any type of mind-invading techniques, giving him slight access into his own subconscious and the subconscious of others. Ameshizu's use of the Sharingan's clarity is of superiority; such an ability proved itself to be of great use to the ANBU. By focusing his sight into certain objects or settings, Ameshizu can seep his vision into a microscopic level of reality. Mangekyō Sharingan Ameshizu's Mangekyō Sharingan was roused when he killed Shinji, his former peer, on a reconnaissance mission veered towards retrieving him for interrogation. Yet, it was not until months later, after his ANBU recruitment, that he awakened his first ability in the left eye: the production of Amaterasu's black flames. Unlike any sort of fire, it is much hotter in temperature and is unquenchable; it will only extinguish when its said target (anything Ameshizu gazes upon) is completely reduced to ash. As a result, the black flames of Amaterasu can rage on for days - or even weeks, depending on how big or small the object being targeted is. At first, Ameshizu found himself unable to use this technique more than once a week, however, through proper training and chakra control practice, he brought his limit to four times a day. By the time he became the Sixth Hōkage's bodyguard, he was able to use these flames as frequently as Sasuke Uchiha. However, he was no where near as adept with the flames as the latter. Kagutsuchi never awakened in his Sharingan. Instead, his second ability became the rare Kamui, and resided in his right eye. During his time in the ANBU, Ameshizu awakened Kamui's cross-dimensional abilities during a special retrieval mission. Like with his Amaterasu ability, his use of Kamui coincided with whatever he starred at - which would lead to the suction of different objects into a space-time continuum. Ameshizu's Kamui abilities did not cease there. Strangely enough, he was able to transport pre-existing Amaterasu flames through different spaces by keeping both eyes open, and unlike Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake respectively, he could unleash whatever he absorbed wherever he envisions. Ameshizu's Kamui was truly unique to him - yet - as with every Sharingan-based technique, there were heavy limitations. Kamui uptakes massive amounts of chakra, and can leave the user devastated for days if misused. Ameshizu's variation of the technique only allowed him to use it twice every two days, which only inspired him to continue training to fix this issue. From resulting months of stamina and meditation practices, he was able to use Kamui on a more frequent basis so long as it wasn't overdone. Not too long after joining the ANBU, Ameshizu obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, granting him a unique dual pattern (consisting of a circular ring encompassing a cross-like shape) and immunity to blindness granted by prolonged use of the normal Mangekyō's abilities. Thanks to these new set of eyes, after awakening Kamui, his second ability, Susano'o manifested itself in the form of a skeleton during the course of one of Ameshizu's battles after he came to an emotional realization. Of course, the levels of his Susanoo unlocked progressively through the course of time - until it reached a perfect level, which consisted of a gargantuan werewolf-like, indigo-flaming beast. IMG_3493.JPG|Ameshizu's incomplete Susano'o. lalala.JPG|Ameshizu's complete Susano'o. IMG_3494.JPG|Ameshizu's final Susano'o. Juinjutsu While on a mission to cultivate information on Shin, a mysterious Sharigan wielder, Ameshizu, along with his fellow ANBU squad members, were lead into one of Orochimaru's hideouts somewhere within Otogakure's outskirts. Due to an enemy attack and a subsequent counter by his own hand, Ameshizu - in his depletion - fell unconscious, which acted as leverage for Orochimaru's capturing of him. Thinking the latter would return to him in a quest for power (Orochimaru took into account the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred), he granted him a cursed seal that would later grant him exponential increases in ability potential. Fortunately for Ameshizu, Orochimaru decided to leave him in the midst of his evacuation, because keeping Ameshizu would mean heavy conflict with the Leaf on accounts of the absence of their last remaining, "loyal" Sharingan. Ameshizu's cursed seal took on the appearance of an "X", and while other marks take time to stabilize (which might require a ritual where one meets death temporarily), Orochimaru left him enough chakra for it to completely stabilize, giving him access to the mark's "stage two" capabilities. Entering his Senjutsu Transformation gives him darker, thicker, almost brown-red shaded skin, a black sclera and yellow irises, ram-like horns protruding from both sides of the head, elongated, color-muted hair and claw-like nails. Furthermore, his teeth become sharpened - giving his canines a more wolf-like apparel - and his jaw line and cheekbones become more sharpened and defined. His darkened eyes become lined with a dark pattern, and two sharp, black peaks streak down through the bottom-corners of his eyes as part of the cursed seal's granted face patterns. While in this state, Ameshizu's speed, chakra reserves, perception, strength and even Sharingan usage receive augmentation, however, releasing the curse mark's second-stage will result in a heavy loss of energy and chakra. The cursed seal granted to Ameshizu by Orochimaru is parasitic; it was given to him for this reason: only its parasitic attributes could be stabilized by Orochimaru - which is why Ameshizu refuses to access this ability unless the moment truly calls for it. Because Ameshizu's loyalty to Konoha is just that strong, he has refused to head into Orochimaru's clutches to ease the occasional pains the cursed seal causes, and the chakra suction it conducts through his body on a weekly basis. Because the seal granted to him is practically deadly, the ANBU, along with Tsunade, conducted a special sealing ritual that combined the Evil Sealing Method and the Dark Sealing Method after prolonged symptoms began to manifest themselves within Ameshizu's personality. Both sealing rituals managed to completely suppress the cursed seal's parasitic side-effects while deactivated, however, it was only limited to stage one's granted abilities. Should he enter stage two, the curse mark will feed off his body, soul and energy after prolonged periods of time (specifically more than five minutes a day). This cursed seal, while no where near as powerful as the Earth and Heaven counterparts, still posed as a challenge to even the ANBU - acting as a testament on behalf of Orochimaru's desire for an Uchiha vessel. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu & Other Ninja Weaponry .]] Like most Uchiha Clan members, Ameshizu is well-versed in the art of shuriken and kunai projectile handling. Without having to utilize his Sharingan for added perception and aim, Ameshizu can skillfully land his weapons on whichever target he sets his sights to - making him a formidable marksman. Moreover, he can effortlessly swindle various kunai through his fingers at the base of their handles, and he can send them off in well-assorted volleys. An ability gained through rigorous training, Ameshizu can target pressure-points and vital spots from a distance, to which he can land a shuriken or kunai dagger on the said area for maximum damage. For added precision, Ameshizu can put his 20-20 vision to work with Senbon needles to mimic even the effects of death on his target should he puncture the correct points near their neck (an ability displayed by Haku when he rescued Zabuza Momochi from an early death at Kakashi Hatake's hand). Ameshizu's preceptive abilities go beyond the use of projectile weaponry. By observing issues from a distance, he can skillfully calculate and conclude an opponent's abilities within minutes of being exposed to their abilities. His tactical and strategical analysis intelligence quotients have positively impacted the ANBU, raising him up the ranks before eventually being promoted to Kakashi Hatake's, the Sixth Hokage's, personal bodyguard. One of Ameshizu's favored techniques is Murderous Grasp because of it's proficient use of metal wires and chakra efficiency. Depending on how much chakra he exerts into his metal wires (after creating a quick string-pattern between his fingers), Ameshizu can create a potent beam with enough cutting power to effortlessly cut through steel. Quotes *"Silence is the key to wisdom and understanding."